<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>車車部分(6) by Yoyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409016">車車部分(6)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung'>Yoyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>車車部分(6)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>智旻他就立刻把了秀彬他放在床上的，智旻也吻了秀彬他的口，也同了秀彬他講：你真的好可愛的，看到了你這樣就知道你的成员及連準他都係好喜歡了你的，智旻講完，秀彬他：是唔~啊，也立刻吻了秀彬他的時候，也抱得了秀彬他好緊，之後智旻他就輕咬了一下在秀彬他的耳朵 也令到了秀彬他的全身輕微顫抖的，之後智旻就立刻除了秀彬他全身的所有的衣服的，智旻他也在看把了秀彬他的乳尖撫摸及捏着的時候，智旻他也摸下秀彬他的xx 用了不同速度來摸也令到了秀彬他叫得好大聲不止，之後智旻把了秀彬他抱着坐，秀彬碰到了智旻他的時候，也吻了秀彬他的口 ，之後智旻他一隻手就撫摸及揉捏/摸着了秀彬他的乳尖，也把了秀彬他的後穴不停擴張也撫摸的，也不停高速插，就令到了秀彬不停叫，但智旻他也有吻着了秀彬他的 ，令到了秀彬他叫了唔吓啊~嗯，智旻看了自己把秀彬他這样做完的樣子，智旻他都是覺得未夠，之後智旻從秀彬後面轉向前面，而把了秀彬他的後穴面對智旻他看到，也看到又有水出來，之後智旻：真可愛，有多水，智旻也開始舔了秀彬他的後穴，也令到了秀彬他也叫了，之後秀彬他也高潮完的，智旻也覺得不夠的，智旻也就一口咬吸吮舔含了秀彬他的乳尖的，秀彬：啊~唔~啊咦啊啊，智旻他用了兩隻手撫摸及捏着了尖頭的，也不少用了小小的力及捏着的，智旻他：，舒唔舒服，痛不痛，秀彬：不是啊，好舒服的，所以智旻他就玩了秀彬他乳尖，就把了秀彬他的乳尖吸得有些大力，令到了秀彬他叫得更大聲的，也有用了手惡意地把了秀彬他的乳尖捏了一下，秀彬他：啊~不要啊~好痛啊，就把了秀彬他的面向了他自己的，也吻了一下，智旻就同了他：好快做完，不怕的，所以沒事，也沒有其他人的，之後秀彬：啊嗯，智旻：我会輕輕地，智旻他撫摸眷乳尖也用了手指的撫摸及轉圈的，令到了秀彬的不停叫着也顫抖，之後秀彬他兩顆乳尖不停含舔吸，因為有些奶吸了出來，之後智旻他看到這樣可愛就沒有理會，智旻就把了秀彬他晌xx撫摸着，之後秀彬他就開始大叫，因此智旻他撫摸了秀彬他的xx, 智旻也把了手指在秀彬他的後穴擴張，智旻他感覺到好溫暖的，智旻就好快幫了秀彬他擴張的，秀彬：就叫：智~旻啊~不要啊~嗯~啊咦，智旻在秀彬身上做，但是秀彬他太可愛，智旻他心中想，之後秀彬被智旻叫了下面呈M字形的，因此秀彬他的後穴擴張好，就把了智旻他自己的xx插入去，秀彬：啊好入啊~舒服，令到了秀彬他受到了不同的刺激及感覺，也不停顫抖，也不停叫著啊~啊嗯鳴不要啊~嗯，之後秀彬也哭泣着高潮，智旻也和秀彬他也做了不少次，智旻也在的了最後一次做完，秀彬他們就清潔了，但在有一次的時候，連準他就打電話來，秀彬也同了智旻：不要，我接，智旻：不用，智旻他不理了秀彬他的，智旻他就接了電話，連準他問了他：秀彬是你，智旻他：我是智旻，你找了秀彬他，秀彬不在，連準：好啊。我是聽到有人叫啊~不要，智旻：是柾國，連準：好啊。他們也是互相知道的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>